I'm Watching You...'
by Ropo
Summary: Trish starts to worry when some crazy stalker starts to herass her. She is recieving threatening letters, phone calls and she is worried about her life. Trish soon discovers her stalker and can't believe it! Plz R + R! Its all updated!
1. Watch Your Back

_'I'm Watching You…'_

****

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R!

**_Note:_** Its all updated…Yay!

**_______________________________******

**_Chapter 1:_** Watch Your Back

"And after the break we will be back with the Olympic Hero, Kurt Angle, its true, its damn true!" Coach said before going off the air. Him and Trish were half way through 'Excess' and the special guest this week was Kurt Angle.

"So I have got my milk, I have a seat…opposite the most beautiful woman's champion yet, its true, its damn true!" Kurt said taking his place on the set.

"Don't, you will make me blush." Trish said, putting her hands on her face.

"WHOAH…a lot of emails this week. Four!" Coach said sarcastically.

"And were back in five, four, three, two…"

"Hi and welcome back to Excess on the new TNN. I'm the coach and this is…"

"Trish Stratus. This week's guest, Kurt Angle, has now joined us. Kurt, lets starts with this email from Katie Hilton from Cheshire, and she wants to know if you really like milk?"

"What…of course I like milk Katie and I hope you do too!"

"Well I do, anyway. Next question is from Ben Junnon who wants to know if the alliance had of won at Survivor Series would he still have come back to the WWF?"

"What? Would the Olympic Gold Medallist join the alliance? Hell no! I love the WWF and I did what I thought was necessary to help us win, its true, its damn true! Woo!"

"Haha, okay Kurt! Anyway, the next email is from a certain unnamed person who has a personal message for me? Hey, I don't think this one-"

"Nonsense, I wanna hear it! Wooo!" Kurt said, cutting off Trish.

"Okay, it says Dear Trish, Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, Watch Your Back because I'm After You…"

**_______________________________******

Not very long I know. It gets better though…Trust me!


	2. Only A Matter Of Time

_'I'm Watching You…'_

****

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R!

**_Note:_** Its all updated…Yay!

**_______________________________******

**_Chapter 2:_** Only A Matter Of Time'

"Yes, I don't know anymore than that." Trish repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. Only one day had passed since the message and she still felt shaken up about it but wouldn't allow herself to show it. Now Trish was stuck with a police officer asking the same questions over and over again.

"Okay, just making sure I get all the details correct."

"Well if that is all you have to say would you like to leave?" Trish yelled getting up from her seat.

"I will come back later and remember, if you see anything suspicious you can call me on-"

"I know, you gave me the number. Now can I finished getting ready now?" Trish interrupted.

"Sure, bye." 

**YAY, he has gone**. Trish thought to herself, slamming the door. Tonight she had a match against Stacey for her woman's championship belt but she didn't know if she wanted to go out there…there was so many people and anything could happen. **No, I will be all right…** Trish thought to herself applying the last of her makeup.

"Perfect"Trish whispered to herself, putting down her lipstick and grabbing one of the many of her cowboy hats. She gave her a last flick and then left, double-checking she locked the door behind her.

* * *

"Thank God that's over." Trish said to herself, walking along the corridor to her room. She had just beaten Stacey after a long draining match. She had been worried the whole match and felt very relieved it was over now. **Oh great, I'm back here tomorrow** she thought to herself remembering her match on Smackdown. 

She finally got back to her room and took out the key. She put it in and unlocked the door but the door didn't budge. She tried again and this time was lucky, the door flew open.

Suddenly, there in front of her was a message pinned to her dresser table by a knife saying 'Nothing Will Stop Me From Getting You…Nothing, its only a matter of time!'.

**_______________________________**

Sorry for the long wait and that is why its short but I had to write a new chapter quick!


	3. Mysterious Clue

_'I'm Watching You…'_

****

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R!

**_Note:_** Its all updated…Yay!

**_______________________________******

**_Chapter 3:_** Mysterious Clue

Trish froze in horror. She opened her mouth but nothing came out…she couldn't breathe.

**_I locked the door how had they got in? Didn't anyone see them? Why are they after me?_** All these questions and more were flying through her mind.

Trish finally found herself screaming as loud as she possible could. She fell on the floor crying…hoping someone would soon come and see what was happening.

Suddenly the door was flung open and she saw a familiar person standing in front of her, but her tears were blurring her vision. 

"TRISH…are you okay? What happened?" The figure said.

"Is…that you Matt? Oh someone broke in and they left this message and it all started on Excess when someone emailed the show and-"

"Whoah Trish, slow down! I can't understand a word your saying!" Matt said, interrupting Trish. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her, planting a gentle kiss on her head.

"Matt…why is someone after me? What have I done?" Trish burst into tears again.

"Trish maybe you should start at the beginning."

Matt suddenly saw the message stabbed to the cupboard door. He let go of Trish and went over to the message.

"Trish, what…what is this? Is this some sick joke?"

"I dunno, it was here when I got back."

"Trish start from the beginning. What's going on?"

* * * *

"…and then I get back, and this is here." Trish said, finishing telling Matt what had happened in the last two days.

"Right, I am going to go tell Vince. You shouldn't be here!" Matt said jumping out of his seat and shooting out the door.

Trish ran out following him but she couldn't run in her shoes.

She finally caught up to Matt and grabbed a hold of him.

"Matt, please! Don't say anything…I trust you, please!"

"What…WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Matt yelled at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean someone is after you…and you expect me to do nothing? Are you crazy?"

"No, PLEASE! I will handle it myself; I don't want Vince to know. He wont let me work and…I don't want this person to know I am worried. Please! I will tell the police in my own time."

"But…"

"Please!"

"No, I'm sorry I cant. Its for your own safety."

"I trusted you." Trish said running back to her room.

"Wait…wait…Trish, okay…I will do what you want me to. Okay?" Matt said running after her.

"Thank you. Now Matt, I don't want…to stay alone tonight-"

"Don't worry I would be happy to stay with you tonight."

"Well that's kind of you Matt…but I was hoping that you might ask Lita if I could stay with her just for tonight."

"Oh…sure. I was only kidding." Matt said, coughing and blushing.

"Hey I will go find her now. Erm, if you see Jeff could you let him know that I am looking for him. I have been searching for him all day. Anyway…bye, will you be okay?" Matt said putting his arm on Trish's shoulder.

"Yea…I will wait in my room. Could…you come back after your finished talking to Lita? I really don't wanna be alone."

"…Sure! Don't worry I will come straight back. I will get you something to drink. Anyway I will see you later."

Matt kissed Trish on the head again. "Don't worry. It will be fine!" Matt said winking at her, jogging off.

_Aww. He is so sweet, I am glad he is such a good friend…I hope he realises that's all he is though. Haha…_

Trish walked back to her room. She was a bit worried about being alone in the corridor and soon began running.

She suddenly felt like she was being watched and could hear breathing. Suddenly she started running as quickly as she possibly could, trying not to fall over.

She kept looking behind her, checking no one was there…suddenly she realised she wasn't running anymore, but she was now lying on the floor.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" She yelled kicking and shouting.

"Whoah, calm down. It's me Jeff, Trish! Calm down!" Jeff yelled clutching her and trying to keep her under control.

"Oh…I am so sorry Jeff. It's…oh it is a long story!" Trish said standing up.

"Okay, I will go get us both a coffee and you get ready to tell me."

"Okay, I will…hold on a minute, Matt is looking for you."

"What? He is…" Jeff said pushing back his multicoloured hair.

"Yea, why? And where did you come from?"

"Oh, how weird. Are you sure? I have been looking for him all day but no one has seen him. Are you sure he was looking for me? Anyway I was on the way to my locker room looking for Matt."

"Oh okay, well he said he has been looking for you all day too. Where have you been?"

"Trish this could go on for a while but I can assure you that Matt has been missing all day. Not Amy, Adam, Jay or anyone else has seen him all day. Now go and wait in your changing room and I will go get us a coffee." Jeff said skipping off.

Trish walked back to her room. She was very confused about what was happening.

When she made it back to her room she saw the note hammered to the cupboard. It sent shivers all over her body and made her cringe, the red writing. She was petrified.

Suddenly something shiny caught her eye. She walked over to the cupboard slowly and saw what the object was…a silver hooped earring.

**_______________________________******

Sorry about the long delay, it was Christmas! Lol!

Happy New Year all!!!


	4. Valentine Card

_'I'm Watching You…'_

****

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own/know any of these characters in this story. It is made for enjoyment purposes only and it is completely fictional. I don't mean to cause offence to anyone and I am sorry if I do. Please do not sue me, as I have nothing you can possibly want! Please R & R!

**_Note:_** Its all updated…Yay!

**_______________________________******

**_Chapter 4:_** Valentine Card

"So the results should be ready by tomorrow evening. Is that okay?" The lab assistant said to Trish, popping the earring into a plastic bag.

"Okay, I'm going out for Valentines Day tomorrow so could you call me on this number when your ready please." Trish said jotting down her mobile number.

"Okay then, speak to you tomorrow. Goodbye." The assistant said before slamming the door on Trish's face.

"…okay?"

Trish jumped down the steps that lead up to the laboratory before noticing a speeding car race past her.

"TRRRRRRIIIIIIISSSSSHHHHHH!" Jeff yelled from the speeding car.

"Oh my God, Matt let him drive again." Trish joked to herself while ran up to the now parked car.

"Erm…hiya Jeff."

"Hiya Trish, come on…GET IN!"

"Yes…come…on Trish. Get in…" Amy said from the back of the car before pulling her in.

"Erm, Amy hun you have to let go…your stopping my blood circulating."

"Don't worry Trish, I will let go soon…"

"Amy babes let her go."

"Thanks Matt…oh and come down here for a sec." Trish whispered pulling Matt towards the cars floor then slapping him.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Why did you let Jeff drive?"

"What? Did you say my name? Anyway…buckle up cos here we go!"

* * *

"Trish…time to get up." Amy said lightly, gently tapping Trish.

"What? Morning already…okay."

"How did you sleep?"

"Oh it was fine thanks and thank you for letting me stay the night. It means a lot to me."

"Don't be silly, its fine. I enjoyed having some female company. Usually I just have Matt and Jeff. I'm not complaining but there is nothing like a good girly chat."

"Yea I know. Anyway, talking of Matt…where is he taking you tonight?"

"Oh knowing him he has probably forgotten it is Valentines Day being the typical male he is."

"Aww I'm sure he has, and anyway if he has forgotten then you will still get loads of flowers and chocolates when you make him beg for forgiveness."

"Haha, yea I guess. Anyway what are you doing for the big night?"

"Erm, well I am supposed to be going on a date with…Dwayne."

"Ooooh, Trish. I didn't know you liked The Rock's strudel."

"Haha, no its just he asked me on a date and I didn't have the heart to say no. Plus he is fun to be with so this should be interesting."

"Yea, I don't believe you. You want his strudel." Amy chuckled before leaving the room.

Trish laughed to herself before opening her wardrobe and looking for something to wear that evening. She couldn't stop worrying about what the results were going to show. It could be anyone, even someone really close to her.

Trish quickly drew her thoughts to a long sparkly red dress. She smiled before taking it out of her cupboard and hanging it on the door. Suddenly an envelope lying on the floor caught her eye.

"AMY! What is this?"

"What is what hun?" Amy said entering the room…staring down at the red envelope.

"Where did this come from?"

"I don't know…it wasn't here a second ago."

"Amy are you sure?"

"Yes! Come on, open it. Its probably from Jeff."

"I hope so…" Trish said quietly to herself, ripping open the seal and taking out a card.

"Oh look Trish, a Valentines Day card…let me guess it's from Jeff………Trish? Are you okay?"

"…To Trish, happy Valentines Day, lots of love and kisses your secret admirer…P.s you can run but you can't hide!"

**_______________________________******

Hiya, sorry about the delay. I know this chapter is awful and short but the next one is a good one so keep reading and reviewing PLEASE!!!


End file.
